True Love!
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: Piper and Leo Broke up. Rascal Flatts SongFic Series. Read I'm no good at summaries, R&R, PLEASE!
1. Yes I Do!

**Chapter 1: Yes I Do.**

**Leo's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Charmed or any of the Lyrics from Rascal Flatts "Yes I Do"**

I miss Piper so much I wish she would just take me back. I don't know what to do without her, but i think what we have is gone forever.

_Do I cry in the night  
Do I long to hold you tight  
Do I wake wanting you  
Yes I do_

Do I recall every day  
How you took my breath away  
Do I remember loving you  
Yes I do

Yes I do dream of all we had together  
Guess it's true we lost it all forever  
Do I pray anyway  
Yes I do

I Guess I'm going to have to move on and quit living in the past and get on with my life. I try to but I still just can't let go of you Piper.

_I don't live in the past  
Wanting love that wouldn't last  
And I don't ache like I used to  
Yes I do_

Yes I do  
Do I pray  
Yes I do dream of all we had together  
Yes I do - and yes I do

I just can't let go of you Piper. I will always remember the times that we had, and I'll always think of you even though it's gone. And I'll continue to pray to be back with you.

_Do I recall every day  
How you took my breath away  
Do I remember loving you  
Yes I do_

Yes I do dream of all we had together  
Guess it's true we lost it all forever  
Do I pray anyway  
Yes I do

(Leo turns off his light and goes to bed thinking of Piper and what they had together.)

**Hope you liked it. It was just a random thing I thought of. Please R&R **


	2. The Words I Couldn't Say

**Chapter 2: The Words I Couldn't Say**

**Piper''s POV, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed , the Characters, or the Lyrics to 'The Words I Couldn't say by Rascal Flatts.**

**A/N: Hope you like it. I decided to continue.**

Leo, I don't know why I did what i did I miss you so bad right now you have no idea.There are so many things I wish I would have told you, there were so many times that I had the chance to tell you but instead I did this.

_In a book- in a box- in the closet  
In a line- in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tounge  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains   
Are the words I couldn't say 

Now you're gone and I don't know what to do with myself, I miss you so much you have no clue, all this because of the things I couldn't or wouldn't say, but wanted to say.

_Theres a rain that will never stop fallin'  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it too late now_

What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains   
Are the words I couldn't say 

Now I have no one but my sisters, Its not that they aren't awesome and everything but I need you. You're the one I want.

_What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say _

I miss you Leo. (she turns off her light and goes to bed for another long, lonely night)


	3. The Day Before You

**Chapter 3 : The Day Before You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, the Characters, or the Lyrics to "The Day before you" By Rascal Flatts.**

A/N: Hope you liked the story. Tell me what you think, Please R&R. By the way this is a few years later.

* * *

Piper is outside of the manor, Leo is there back from being away for a while, trying to get his head straight.

"Hey Piper." Leo said cautiously because he hadn't talked to her since the break up, but he had sure thought about her.

"Hi Leo," Piper said back, she truthfully was glad to see him again _'maybe I'll get the chance to tell him what I always meant to tell him what I wanted to' _she thought "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here."

"I don't know, I just finally got my life figured out, and I was wondering how you are." Leo said nervously. '_Maybe she'll take me back' _He thought, _'I've missed her so much, but still haven't given up, and right now is when I have to decide what I'm going to do. Hopefully it won't be without Piper' _

"I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you more than ever, I'm sorry for what I did to you!" Piper said as she ran up to Leo and Hugged him.

He was caught off guard but he was not mad that she had just done that, he hugged her back happily.

_I had all but given up on finding  
The one that I could fall into  
On the day before you  
I was ready settled for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was all the day before you _

Now you're here and everything changes  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you

"I'm so glad you said that, I've missed you to" Leo said. '_thank god, I've been waiting for this for so long.' _He thought. "I love you Piper"

_In your eyes I see forever  
Makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you _

The Heaven knows those years without you  
Shaping my heart for the that day I found you  
You're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you

"We shouldn't go to fast, but I prayed every day that you would come back to me,And now you're here, I'm sorry I did that to you, I don't know what I was thinking" Piper said still holding on to Leo. _'oh my god I have been hoping and praying for this to happen ever since the day I hurt him, and now the day had finally came, and he's here.'_

_Now you're here and everything changes  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you_

"It's okay Piper, I prayed for you too, I never gave up on you, I'm glad you didn't give up on me" Leo said. _'I love her so much it's not even funny, I'm so glad she didn't give up on me. She's more beautiful than ever, I love being with her'_

"I love you Leo, Let's go tell Prue and Phoebe that you're back." Piper said. _'I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe this is happening'_

"Do you think we can go to the beach for a while, the sun is almost set and I want to catch up a little?" Leo said. _'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes'_

"Okay, I'll go tell them I'll be back later, I'll be right back" Piper said. "I love you"

"Okay," Leo said "I love you too" _'thank go she said yes!'_

_Now you're here and everything changes  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I would never have to go back to  
The day before you_


End file.
